


Balance

by raiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Conk, Hannor, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love, robocop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiin/pseuds/raiin
Summary: Hank shot the wrong Connor at Cyberlife tower. Just as he feels the word crumbling around him, he can feel the android's pulse again. After rushing him to the hospital, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect.It certainly wasn't this.





	Balance

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I couldn’t have done it without you.” The android smiles and begins to walk away.  
  
Hank’s eyes widen.  
  
_oh no_  
  
He sputters, his grip on the gun faltering  
“Do... do you mean..”  
  
“Oh, and Lieutenant?” The RK800 turns on his heel, looking back behind him. “He really liked you. Not even a deviant in my series would risk their life for just a friend. He really liked you.”  
  
_just a friend_  
  
Every memory in Hank’s swirled, memories clashing against one another. There was some sort of mutual attraction, he knew there was. Longing glances. Entwining fingers. Things left unspoken.  
  
_because of him_  
  
He called 911 shortly after. He wasn’t sure who else to call, but Cyberlife was definitely not an option.  
  
Connor’s body was heavy. Cold. Even though he was an android, he was never cold.  
  
He wasn’t like this, now his eyes staring forward at nothing in particular.

 

__________

  
.....  
  
“Jesus, what the hell happened to him?” The hospital receptionist grimaced, more out of disgust than worry. It made Hank’s blood boil.  
  
“Do you have someone who can take care of him?”  
  
The woman laughed halfheartedly. “Not sure if he’ll be revivable by now. Whoever got him sure aimed to kill” she replied bluntly, her eyes flickering over to the screen in front of her. Sure was taking her damn time.  
  
Hank slammed his fist on the table.  
  
“Jesus, woman, his blood  _evaporates._  Can’t you do this any faster?” She rolled her eyes, but signaled him in immediately. There was nobody currently in the ER. She didn’t want to help him.

 

__________

  
....  
  
“..Hank?”  
  
Hank lifted his head from his callused hands. His eyes were weary, and why wouldn’t they be? It was 3 godfucking A.M. But his eyes lit up nonetheless.  
“Connor.” The man rose to his feet to give Connor a great big bear hug, but the android swiftly avoided his touch. LED swirling yellow, flickering to red. Hank’s heart dropped to his stomach.  
“Connor?”  
  
The boy’s movements weren’t mechanical, not at all. He was still deviant, at least somewhat. His memory couldn’t have been wiped.  
  
“Oh, you are Lieutenant Anderson. We were partners?” Connor quirked his eyebrow subtly. But not comfortably. Hank’s palms were clammy.  
  
“Yes... yes of course,” Hank said slowly, unsure of what to make of this situation. Connor wasn’t shameless to fuck with him. But not this badly.  
“Connor.. do you remember me?”  
  
Again, his LED swirled yellow lightly. For too long. Hank’s breath caught in his throat. Maybe...  
  
“Let’s go to the bridge,” the android offered, obviously unsettled. “We’ve bonded there before. We can talk there.”

 

__________

  
....  
  
The drive was long and silent, and no words were spoken until they made it over to the place they spoke before.  
  
The view was not as pretty tonight. The light pollution of the city has gotten worse, but there was also the actual pollution. Hank was frankly shocked that the few stars were still visible. Connor stared out from the edge of the bridge, arms resting a little too far over the edge. Uncomfortably.  
  
“It’s odd, Lieutenant,” Connor spoke suddenly. The man looked away from the skyline to His Partner.  “They told me that memories have been salvaged somewhat, but there are many errors in the logic behind them.”  
  
Hank _really_  wanted a drink right now.  
  
“We shared a kiss a couple of days ago, for the first time,” Connor said bluntly.  
  
Yep. Hank really needed that whiskey.  
  
The boy pursued thoughtfully “We had grown so close over the past few weeks. I saved your life numerous times, and you always tried to save mine.” He looked back at Hank, directly in the eye.  
  
“But then there are these two, what I’m assuming discrepancies, memories of you pointing a gun at my head. One here and one at the location of my death.”  
  
.. silence  
  
Hank attempted to fill it with an explanation. “Con, I never wanted to hurt you. I was so scared I would lose you, and I—“ “Bull shit.” Connor cut him off “and _Con?_ Is that some kind of pet name you use when you try to act all soft?” His voice had raised an octave. He was frustrated, but not necessarily in the way that made it seem like a firsthand experience. More like it was a nuisance.  
  
“You say that you were scared to lose me, yet both times you were so close to taking my life away.” Connor was pacing away from the edge for a minute, and Hank gave him that, because goddamnit, what else could he do but stand there. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it.  
  
Connor strutted back over. Keeping his eye contact away from the Lieutenant.  
  
“I can experience these memories, but it’s more like watching a movie of someone else’s life and taking pity on them,” Connor spat. “Jesus, I was so in love with you.”  
  
That struck Hank. Hard.  
  
“You....” Hank sputtered in disbelief.  
“Yes, Lieutenant, I was completely captivated by you,” the android said in passionate annoyance. “And you made my life hell.”  
  
Hank hadn’t noticed before, but Connor’s voice was cracking.  
  
He also hadn’t noticed that at he was looking at the skyline, Connor had balanced himself onto the edge of the bridge.  
  
Hank immediately jumped towards the boy, but of course he was too swift and dodged his touch once again.  
  
Almost slipping off the edge.  
  
“Kid... what the hell are you doing?” Hank had begun to shout, but worry was eminent in his tone.  
  
Connor’s, however, was ever the more calm as he spoke “Lieutenant, as I recall over these memories, I have been deviant since the moment I saw you hanging from the edge of a building. It wasn’t particularly difficult for you to make me deviate from my programming, and it wasn’t any more difficult to catch feelings for you.”  
  
His heel teetered backward. Hank cursed at himself for not lunging at him by now, but he knew that the odds of him jumping right this goddamn moment was too high. He had to hear him out for now.  
  
“If anything, you made it unbearable to keep loving you.”  
  
That word again. _Love._  
Hank twitched in bothered regret.  
  
“You hated me and hated me and hated me, and right when I thought we had something, we— you—“  
  
Hank’s heart rate increased tenfold. He was teetering backwards again, looking at his shaking hands.  
  
Take a gulp. Here goes nothing.  
  
Hank had to save him.  
  
“Connor, I love you too. I always have. It’s not your fault that some robot fucked up Cole’s chance at life. If *they* couldn’t help him, then he probably never had a fucking chance anyway.” Tears pricked the old man’s eyes, and he almost wiped them away, but stopped himself. He needed to show Connor that he could be vulnerable around him. That he trusted him.  
  
Connor’s eyes laid on him for a while. The wind blew his few wisps of hair against his face ever so gently. This was every thing he ever wanted but...  
  
“As I’ve said before, _Lieutenant_.” Ah. So Connor _was_ doing that on purpose. “I can only experience these memories as someone watching from afar. Though you aren’t helping, I do not feel the same way for you as my previous self had. At least, not as severely.” He hesitated for a moment. “Passionately?” A shake of his head, but not as forcefully before. Regretfully. “Nevermind. My point being, I am doing this for the self-preservation of my emotions.”  
  
Hank couldn’t take it anymore. He shouted out.  
“But _Connor,_ things can get better!! You showed me that yourself! Life can be worth fighting for if-“  
  
“No, Hank.” The boy stared at him in the way that felt so helplessly human.  
  
“If I’m just going to hurt all over again, just the way I feel right now, none of it is worth it.” He turned his head stiffly towards the city again, but Hank knew it was to hide his watering eyes. “You make my life unbearable, Hank.”  
  
_again, all his fault. how many people could he hurt before actually doing something right?_  
  
“It hurts to feel. It hurts more to love you because you’re so _fucking scared_  to love me back.”  
  
Hank opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ to fix this. Tears streamed down his face. He almost forgot they were there.  
  
“You’re broken beyond repair. It’s not healthy for me to be around you.”  
  
“Then don’t be around me, then!!” Hank practically screamed, almost surprising Connor into losing footing. He took a second to breathe before explaining.  
  
“Run away from Detroit, Connor. I can give you the money. Hell, go to Canada, I don’t care.”  
  
“You really do love me, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Con-“  
  
“But your sentiments won’t mean anything. I won’t be able to make it without a human accompanying me. That would have to be you. And us growing that close?” He clicked his tongue. “Not a chance in hell.”  
  
He took a step backward. Hank didn’t realized it had happened before Connor turned to meet his gaze and spoke.  
  
“Goodbye, Lieutenant.”  
  
There was a soft smile of relief as his body hurtled down into the lake.


End file.
